


Just Another Morning

by Kaichoukai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaichoukai/pseuds/Kaichoukai





	

It was a warm spring day, not unlike any other. The birds were chirping outside and a breeze was circulating through the small apartment. Even though it was around noon, Saru and Komi had not showed their faces from their bedroom yet. The two had a bit of a late night, so to say. The clothing scattered on the floor a show to what had happened. 

Soon enough the blankets began to shift and a head of disheveled brown and black hair poked out. Komi looked over at the clock and let out a groan, neither had work that day but it wasn’t ideal to sleep in so late. He sat up slowly and rested a hand on his side, his hips and back were a mess for sure, a heating patch and a massage was in store for sure. Komi slowly laid back down and went under the blankets once more. 

Saru was still sound asleep, letting out shallow breaths to prove that. 

Komi got a little closer and kissed Saru’s forehead before laying a hand on his cheek. He knew it was good to let Saru wake up on his own terms though, otherwise he was like an angry bear all day. 

He made his way out of the bed and trembled when the breeze hit his bare skin, the want to crawl back into the bed and curl into his boyfriend was high, but he might as well make lunch instead. Komi picked up the clothes scattered on the floor and put them in the laundry hamper and took out some new briefs, some shorts and a t-shirt to wear around the house. As he was getting dressed he noticed a small figure peaking in the door. He finished getting dressed and pulled the door open a bit more to look down at the small tortoiseshell cat. Komi leaned down to pick the cat up and pet her head gently, “good morning Momo,” he laid a kiss on the top of her head and shuffled his way to the kitchen. 

When he got into the kitchen he saw a second ball of fur on the ground next to the two empty food dishes,” good morning to you as well Hana,” Komi set Momo down and got their food out from a cupboard under the sink and put a scoop in each food bowl. He put the food away and watched the two cats get right to eating. A smile spread across his lips, he and Saru had adopted the cats two years prior, a year after they moved into the quaint apartment together. Komi began to put lunch together in hopes Saru would wake up sometime in between him starting and finishing it.

Back in the bedroom low whining noises could be heard from under the blanket, Saru being a little upset not to see anyone to cuddle against. He sat up slowly and stretched out his arms and back. His poor black hair sticking every which way, more than per usual. As he scooted off the bed he took the comforter with him and dug through the dresser for some clothes, slipping on a pair of briefs and some slacks before walking out into the kitchen. He kept the comforter tightly around himself as he watched Komi cook from the doorway. Saru sniffed the air and let out a content sigh afterwards, “your cooking smells amazing as always.”

 

Komi tilted his head back and to the side to look at his boyfriend who looked barely awake, “well good morning sunshine, and don’t you look sunshiney.”

Saru grumbled in response and walked forward, leaning against Komi to look over his shoulder at the food, “is it almost done?”

“Yes and you should not put the blanket that close to the open flame, also set the table since I am making lunch,” Komi finished up with the food.

“Come on I just woke up…”

“Yes and I woke up a half hour ago and made breakfast even though my back and ass feel like they were thrown down a hill.”

Saru smirked, “you were the one who urged everything on last night.”

“Oh hush, go or me and the cats will eat everything ourselves.”

Saru gave the back of Komi’s neck a kiss and walked to the bedroom to return the blanket. He stalled for a second though and went into the closet. He made sure Komi was not paying attention and dug something out of a box near the back. He stuck it in the pocket of his sweatpants and walked back out and to the sitting room to set the table for them both.

Komi walked out with the food and the two cats meowing at his feet, the cats were basically their children and they did spoil them quite so. They were weak and gave them people food from time to time, so they had become quite the beggars. 

The two sat down and filled their plates with food, both cats found themselves in Komi’s lap, Hana had her paws up at on the table. Hana was a very fluffy and lazy ragdoll who enjoyed her sleep and also food. 

Komi watched the cat and shook his head, “you are terrible,” he pet her head gently and moved her to the side so he could eat his food without obstruction. 

The two sat and ate quietly, Komi looked outside while shoveling some rice into his mouth, seeing the bird cage on their small balcony where their four small finches were. He set his bowl of rice down and was about to get up to go out and check on the birds but he Saru had slammed a hand down on the table to grab his attention. It also made Momo jump up from Komi’s lap. “Jeez, Saru you scare Momo half to death. What was that for…?”

“Well I needed your attention and I um…”

“Okay…? Use your words next time,” he laughed and stood up anyway to walk towards the balcony. Saru stood up quickly though and stood in his path. “Saru for crying out loud, what has gotten into you suddenly?”

“I know you said you didn’t care about marriage and you didn’t care about a ring, but I have been waiting two years to do this and no time like here in our home!” He spoke quick and nervously, getting straight to the point and struggling to get the ring box out of his pocket. 

Komi felt the words blurted out hit him like a ton of bricks and he had to put his hands up,” woah woah woah! Slow down, wait, a ring? Marriage? What is this? Wha-“ he was about to continue talking when his right hand was grabbed and a small black box was put into it.

“I stated, or well I am asking if you will marry me….? You know… Husbands? Fiancés for now… We don’t have to get married next month or even next year, we can take time for that. You were always big and showy on the court and I know you do not care about public displays of affection, but I thought a small proposal at home would be… fitting,” Saru’s hands were shaking and he could feel sweat on his forehead and the back of his neck. 

Komi could feel his heart thumping in his throat and he took the box, opening it slowly to see the small gold band,” I can’t believe… two years..? Why did you wait so long?” he looked back up to meet Saru’s green eyes.

“Nerves, waiting for the right time, I knew you were the right one, the one who completed me, but I wanted to wait for the right time…” Saru took the ring out of the box and held it up,” and I know this ring is nothing special, but you are something special, so that is what makes it all the better.”

Komi could feel the tears in his eyes at the end of Saru’s sentence,” you were always so gushy, that has never changed,” he held his hand out for Saru who slipped the ring on. He held it up and then moved to wipe some tears that were on his cheeks,” I love you, so much.” He reached to look his arms around the other, Saru returning the gesture. 

“And I love you more than words can express,” he pressed his lips to the others forehead and took in the moment. It all happened so fast, but it had plagued his mind the last two years since he bought the ring with Washio’s assistance. 

After a few minutes like this and both calming down from the experience, Komi went out to relax, the breeze hitting his face. He couldn’t stop staring at the ring and he looked at the small birds in the cage outside, “you won’t believe it guys and girls….” He talked to the birds a little while Saru relaxed inside, he finished his breakfast even though his adrenaline was still pumping. Hana in his lap helping him to calm down. 

All was well, going from boyfriends to fiancés so fast, neither thought this was how the morning was going to end. Sometimes the best of things were the ones done on a whim, and that is what this morning had lead up to.


End file.
